


The Ballad of Kirk and Spock

by Alasse_Irena



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/pseuds/Alasse_Irena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock get together, in verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Kirk and Spock

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift for someone a long time ago, and it's been lurking in my things ever since. I figured it was about time it was released to the public. Enjoy, I guess.

It took McCoy a day to realise,  
though Kirk remained completely unaware  
a month after they’d joined the Enterprise.  
When Bones brought up the glossy Vulcan hair,  
said Kirk, “I hadn’t noticed. I don’t care  
about the looks of any of my crew,  
and now I think it, Doctor, nor should you.”

An eyebrow, raised, said all Bones had to say.  
Looks were right up Captain Handsome’s street.  
He knew that Kirk could carry on all day  
about the hottest members of Starfleet.  
“I’ll say no more,” said Bones. “I’ll be discreet.  
But if you find that you’re no longer keen  
on chasing girls, remember, they’re not green.”

Kirk forgot, which wasn’t a surprise:  
there were, as always, Klingons to destroy.  
But soon enough, he noticed that his eyes,  
not that he’d admit it to McCoy,  
were often drawn to the half-Vulcan boy.  
He found himself enthralled by that keen mind,  
those pointed ears, those hands, that taut behind.

But what to do, Kirk now had to decide,  
as feelings grew that he could not ignore.  
Could love and Vulcan logic coincide?  
Kirk thought of it till he could think no more.  
He couldn’t guess - he had to know for sure.  
There was, of course, just one way to find out,  
so boldly, Kirk did seek Spock’s whereabouts.

“Why, Jim,” said Spock, and was this just a dream,  
or had the Vulcan’s lips quirked up a bit?  
A Vulcan smile, unlikely though it seemed,  
and Vulcan skin would blush green, wouldn’t it?  
Said Jim, “Uh, Spock, I think that you should sit.  
I - uh - well - there’s this problem that I’ve got.  
So, Vulcans, can they fall in love or not?”

Spock’s response was clear for Jim to see,  
although he didn’t answer straight away.  
His eyes went wide. “I’m glad you came to me.  
Yes, Vulcans love, like you,” Jim heard him say.  
“And if not, still, I think we’d be okay.  
My human mother means I’m only half.”  
Warm Vulcan lips met Jim’s and stopped his laugh.


End file.
